dcfandomcom-20200222-history
More Fun Comics Vol 1 71
( ) Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Allen Tracy Other Characters: * Tom Grant * Barbara Newsome * Clyde Wyckliff * The Chief Locations: * Cliffland, New Jersey | Writer3_1 = Mort Weisinger | Penciler3_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Inker3_1 = Chad Grothkopf | StoryTitle3 = Johnny Quick: "The Riddle of the Crying Clown" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Sam Leroy | Writer2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Penciler2_1 = Joe Donohoe | Inker2_1 = Joe Donohoe | StoryTitle2 = Detective Sergeant Carey: "The Radio Bandits" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Sleepy | Writer4_1 = Jerry Siegel | Penciler4_1 = Chad Grothkopf | Inker4_1 = Chad Grothkopf | StoryTitle4 = Radio Squad: "Theft of the Priceless Paintings" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = George Papp | Inker5_1 = George Papp | StoryTitle5 = Clip Carson: "Murder is a By-Word" | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * | Writer6_1 = | Penciler6_1 = Cliff Young | Inker6_1 = Cliff Young | StoryTitle6 = Captain Desmo: "The Resort Mystery" | Synopsis6 = | Appearing6 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Gabby | Writer7_1 = John Lehti | Penciler7_1 = John Lehti | Inker7_1 = John Lehti | StoryTitle7 = Sgt. O'Malley of the Redcoat Patrol | Synopsis7 = | Appearing7 = Featured Characters: * Sgt. O'Malley Supporting Characters: * R.C.M.P. Locations: * | Writer8_1 = Gardner Fox | Penciler8_1 = Howard Sherman | Inker8_1 = Howard Sherman | Letterer8_1 = Howard Sherman | StoryTitle8 = Doctor Fate: "The Great Drought" | Synopsis8 = The Earth has stopped moving for hours and the effects are causing tremendous damage to all humans. Doctor Fate investigates the reasons behind the strange event, but after he helps Inza, by making it rain, everything returns to normal. Unknown to Doctor Fate, the mad scientist Adam Igorovich has created a machine that can control the magnetic poles of Earth, manipulating Earth's movement and position in the Universe. Igorivich then attempts to blackmail the leaders of the world, but his warning goes unheard, forcing him to use his machine to create more chaos. Doctor Fate locates Igorovich's secret hideout and stops the madman, who chooses to blow up his entire base over going to prison. In the ensuing explosion, Igorovich is killed and the threat to the world comes to an end. | Appearing8 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Adam Igorovich * Nickolai Other Characters: * * Boris * Locations: * * * ** Cadwell Reservoir * ** * Items: * | Notes = * Doctor Fate: "The Great Drought" is reprinted in . ** In this story, the rotation of Earth was halted, for a period of several hours, inflicting incalculable damage to populations, crops, and structures all across the globe. Afterward it was never mentioned again. * Also appearing in this issue of More Fun Comics were: ** "Clancy the Cop" by Henry Boltinoff ** "Dinky" by Henry Boltinoff ** "Indian Sign" by John Hilton (text story) | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}